


Cuddle Up a Little Closer

by orphan_account



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Episode Tag, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The apartment building’s heater is broken again, and it’s either share a bed or freeze to death.Ralph’s starting to wish he’d picked freezing to death.





	Cuddle Up a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-“Joanie’s First Kiss.”

It wasn’t the first time the heater had broken, but the last time had been in the middle of summer, when all they had to worry about were showers that were too cold, and not, say, potentially freezing to death.

Sharing a bed seemed like a good idea when Potsie suggested it, which meant that it rapidly went downhill almost immediately. In this case, it was when Potsie almost kicked Ralph out of the bed.

Ralph narrowly avoided falling face-first on the floor, rolling away from the edge and ending up nestled next to Potsie.

“Stop moving.” Ralph pulled at the covers.

“I’m just trying to get comfy,” Potsie protested, pulling back.

“Get comfy without giving me a concussion. And quit hogging the covers.”

Potsie let go of the covers and shifted some more, but Ralph held his ground. This was his bed, after all. It meant that Potsie just ended up pressed closer to him, but at least this way he couldn’t steal the covers and leave Ralph to die of hypothermia.

Ralph rolled over and ended up half-lying on Potsie to keep him from moving again. It was surprisingly cozy, all things considered.

“I think your bed is lumpy,” Potsie said, which was hilarious coming from the guy who slept on a mattress with a broken spring.

“Your head is lumpy,” Ralph muttered.

“You’re a lump,” Potsie retorted as he leaned his head against Ralph’s shoulder. “But at least you’re a warm lump.”


End file.
